IAILWC my personal Channy story
by RightOnThrough
Summary: A lot of things happend in my love life the last couple weeks and I putted them in a channy fanfic! hope you like! ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: Really, people? Really? you really thinkI own SWAC or whatever? I only own my own personal story.. ):

I.A.I.L.W.C.

_Sonnys POV_

I ran outside. It was raining, good, I didn't want anyone see me cry. I didn't want to look weak, but I couldn't stop the tears.

'Sonny?' I heard a voice say 'What's wrong?' A beautiful voice, from a beautiful guy I hated to love.

_8 days earlier_

'Hey Sonnygirl!' Tawni walked in our shared dressing room

'Hey Tawn!' I smiled, I was glad Tawni and I Finally became good friends. Tawni was less diva since she knew I really didn't want to be more popular or pretty than her. We were really close now. I actually told her my biggest secret, even Lucy didn't know.

'How's Operation I.A.I.L.W.C going?' Tawni asked.

I.A.I.L.W.C is an abbreviation of I Am In Like With Chad, or how Tawni likes to call it: I Am In LOVE With Chad, but I'm not! Really! Just like.. I think.

'Just the same as yesterday' I said in a duh-tone

'Yeah, and we're gonna change that!' Tawni was really excited now.

Actually Tawni was excited the whole last week. I told her that I like Chad six days earlier and she was all 'Ohh I knew it!' and 'Are you gonna tell him?' and I was all like 'Yeah, you did..' and 'No no no no NONO!' and then she was 'relax..' again. But she really liked that I told her because now she is making up evil plans to get me and Chad together. It was so funny.

'How do you mean, exactly?' I was a little bit afraid right now.

'Just go up to him and tell him!' she said, smiling like it was a brilliant, ingenious plan.

'Absolutely NOT!' I shouted.

'Why not?' She asked . Obviously she is not used to get rejected but it did happen a few times to me, and I'm not planning on a new time.

'Because… He doesn't like me back.' I was sad

'How do you know? I think he does!' Tawni was excited again.

'You think? I don't know.' I was happier.

'Yes! Hey, what are you gonna wear to the studio dance?' Tawni asked me

The studio was throwing a dance because Marshall told mr. Condor that everyone would really like that. The dance was only eight days away and I hadn't even looked for a dress.

'I have actually no idea. I haven't lokked yet, you?' I confessed. I thought Tawni was going to freak because she always starts searching for a dress two months before the whatever special thing is going to be. I was surprised when she said 'me neither' I looked at her confused.

'I was too busy with _you-know-what_ ' tawni explained me

'Okay, but still… weird. Wanna go shopping this afternoon?' I asked her. Even if I didn't like shopping with her because it takes hours and hours for her to only decide for the shoes, I had to admit that she had a good taste.

'Really? Yeah, cool!' She seemed really happy with this

So that afternoon we went shopping. We went to, I don't remember, maybe _20_ stores for our dresses and to _10_ for the shoes and accessories. I found my dress at the third store. In the next store Tawni couldn't decide for a pink and a red one so we went to over 15 stores after that and we went back to the fourth where she finally bought the red dress. We found the shoes and accessories quickly because in the first store we both just walked into the perfect shoes and Tawni didn't want accessories _'because I am Pretty enough all on my own' _and I just wanted a necklace.  
So I wore a short silver dress with silver/white heels and a silver necklace. Kinda shiny, isn't it? And Tawni wore a short red dress with a black waist belt and black highheels.

_Next day_

That morning I was sitting in the cafeteria with my cast and I saw Chad walking to Brenda, alone. So I stood up, telling my cast _'be right back'_. I walked to Chad, there was no line - where he would not wait for - so I could walk to him right away. I really wanted to talk to him.

'Hey chad!' I said happy, maybe a little _too _happy..

'Munroe' he nodded.

'How's it going?' I didn't know what else to say

'Fine, you?' Chad said

'Fine..' I said, then giggled

'what?' chad asked

'Are we ALREADY doing this?' I laughed

'uhm.. I guess?' he laughed

'Goo.. od' I hiccuped from laughing

'Fine' he laughed with me

'Fine' I said angry

'Weren't we just laughing a second ago?' Chad asked confused.

'yeah, we were..' I looked angry at him for two seconds 'Gotcha..' I said like Gilroy Smith

'not funny..' he looked mad

'Chad I was just kidd..' I was interrupted

'Gotcha..' he said

'Chad, You're EVIL!' I shouted, still laughing

_Everyone_ in the cafetaria was staring at us

'yeah..' Chad said 'I have to go.'

'Where?' I asked him curiously

'to, erm.. Selena..' he said

'Ooh is she guest-starring? If so, I'm gonna watch Mackenzie falls for once!' I said jokingly

But he responded totally serious and nervous 'yeah sorta.. and ehm, thanks? Bye!' he rushed out

'yeah, whatever, bye.. ' I said silently

'Don't be sad Sonny' Tawni's wisper in my ear made me jump.

'You freak me out Tawni! And I'm not sad, why should I?' I asked

'Because he just left..' Tawni was really caring now

'yeah, I know be hhe went shooting, it's his job.' I tried to smile, but I knew I couldn't. 'I have to go, Tawn.' I ran to my dressing room and locked both doors. I cried.

* * *

A/N: this story will be kinda autobiographical most of the storyline is actually happened to me and this guy I like right now. I am crying…

Do you want me to continue? Because it's going to be really really really dramatic… I think it's gonna be really nice to read and really painfull to write. But if you want me to post it or not, I'm gonna write it anyways. Because that guy is now dating one of my best friends and I'm so sad, but I promise channy will end better!

Please comment!

Iluvyou

Xoxo ~channyrockzz


	2. Chapter 2

**I.A.I.L.W.C.**

_**A/N: **__hi! Sorry I had to upload this again! I will upload chapter three very soon! Tonight or maybe tomorrow! Promiisee(L)_

_Disclaimer:  
_CHAD: You want to post?  
ME: I can't!  
CHAD: Ooh, say it!  
ME: I won't!  
CHAD: Say it!  
ME: I don't… own… Sonny with a… Chance  
CHAD: Enjoy the story…

previously

_I tried to smile, but I knew I couldn't. 'I have to go, Tawn.' I ran to my dressing room and locked both doors. I cried._

**Chapter 2**

_Sonny's POV_

I heard a knock on the door. I didn't want to think that it was who I thought it was.

'Sonny, can I please come in?' It was just Tawni…

'Yeah, sure. Wait.' I stood up to open the door.

'Thanks.' She said. She looked at me concerned 'Are you okay son?'

'Yes.' A tear fell down my cheek

'No, you're not! It isn't that bad Sonny, he just had to go rehearse.' Tawni tried to comfort me

'I know…' I cried hard

After 20 minutes of crying, comforting and hugging, I finally felt better.

'Thanks, Tawn. I feel good now. I know. It's his job.' I said truthfully

'You're welcome' she smiled.

'Okay, before rehearse starts, I'm just gonna sit here, maybe write on my new sketches?'

'Yeah, good idea. We're e a little behind scheme.. ' Tawni said

'True, I think I'm gonna do that.' I said.

I grabbed my sketchbook [as in: book for sketches, not like drawing] and tried to think of something.

_Chad's POV_

'Ooh is she guest-starring? If so, I'm gonna watch Mackenzie falls for once!' she said. I didn't know for sure if she was joking, and I didn't wanted to answer this question so I tried to respond totally serious 'yeah sorta.. and ehm, thanks? Bye!' I rushed out to the Mack Falls set.

I saw Ferguson (Trevor on Mack falls) at the set.

'Hey Fergs? Do you know where Selena is?' I asked him

'I think she's with Chastity…' he answered

'Thanks!' I ran off to Chastity's dressing room

I looked in and saw Selena sitting on Chas' couch.

'Hey Chas! Selena, Can I talk to you for a minute?' I asked her

'Yeah, sure.' She stood up and walked with me to my dressing room where she sat down on my couch.

'What am I actually doing here, am I guest starring?' she asked excited 'You know I love the Falls!'

'Yeah, you are. For two episodes. But that's not what I wanted to talk about with you…' I said nervously

'What's wrong, Chad?' she saw I was nervous

'Mr. Condor ermm… ' I stammered 'He asked us to… uhmm..'

_Sonny's POV_

I hadn't write anything down, even if it was almost thirty minutes ago when I started with my sketches. I was staring at the wall, thinking of Chad's beautiful blue eyes.. I was lost in my imagination, when all the blue suddenly changed in pink. I looked up, irritated, because someone dared to disturb me while I was thinking of Chad. [haha, that sounds like Chad! But sonny isn't that way. She was just confused]

'Lost in Chad-thoughts again?' The pink laughed

I realized the pink she saw was just Tawni's shirt

'NO!' I shouted. Then softly 'yes..'

She laughed harder now. 'Whatever, Sonny!'

'Yeah, I haven't thought of anything, except for Chad's beautiful… amazing… sparkly… blue…' I sighed. When I realized I was almost drooling – literally – I shook my head to snap out of it.

'Sorry..' I said when I saw Tawni looking weirdly at me 'ehm, what was I saying?'

'You couldn't think of something beside Chad's eyes..' she tried not to giggle, obviously, it didn't work.

'Right, I haven't thought of something, but I already wrote some sketches before. We can practice them.' I said

'Okay, let's go!'

We walked to our stage together, Nico and Grady walked in a minute later. And when they sat down next to us, we saw something fell down. It was Zora, she jumped off the vents. The rehearsal went very well – I hadn't time to think about Chad – we practiced my new sketches, Zora came up with some ideas for a new Sally Jenson- sketch, we changed some things and before I knew it it was six o'clock : Time to go home.

That night I lay in bed, not sleeping, but the moment between sleeping and being awake. This time that moment was longer than the usual minute, it took more than twenty minutes. Every time I almost slept I thought of Chad and I was awake again.

When I finally fell asleep at one in the morning, this beautiful moment without thoughts or dreams couldn't last long... I woke up at four, unable to sleep again. I picked up New Moon, I opened it at page 119, Bella is on her way to Jacob, to ask him why don't want to talk to her. [I don't know if it's on the same page in America, but it is in the Dutch version] I was so concentrated on the book, I jumped up when I heard my alarm clock ring. It was 7:30am and it was time to go to the studio. I stood up, showered, went down to eat breakfast, brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, dressed and put on make-up.

'Slept well, hunnie?' Mom asked

'Yes, you?' I replied

'Still asleep..' she smiled and yawned

'Okay, sleep well' I said, taking my keys, and left to drive to condor studios, and more important, Chad.

_A/N: I hope you liked it!_

_This is mostly intro, in the next chapter it's really gonna happen! Pom pom pommm…. [Think of a really cool sound effect!]_

_The parts I write in Sonny's POV are really happened and the parts in Chad's POV are made up for the story... Because you wouldn't like to read about my sad and bad-ending love life… I have to make it a little bit more interesting :s_

_Review? Maybe a little author/story alert? :D:D:D_

_Luv ya all!_

_Xxx ~ChannyRockz_


	3. Chapter 3

**I.A.I.L.W.C.**

**Disclaimer:**

Same shit different day. I already knew I own nothing, you guys all know it, but yet**they have to rub it in my face every time I wanna upload!**I am crying now… no not really, only fake tears… but after all, to make a long story short..

I don't own Sonny With a Chance or the characters or the actors.

_We happy?_

_A/N:_

_Hey everyone! I'm going to be away for at least three weeks (I'm not sure yet) and I can't write for a while. I'm sure I can write some stuff in England too (yes I'm going to Great Britain) but I write very slow with pen… sorry_

_But to make it up to you guys, here is chapter three from I Am In Like With Chad already, and it is extra long! Whoohooooo! Yaaaaay! Yippie! _

_Yes, you may worship me now…_

_Haha, kidding…_

_Enjoy!_

previously

'_Okay, sleep well' I said, taking my keys, and left to drive to condor studios, and more important, Chad._

**Chapter 3**

**Earlier, with Chad and Selena. **

_Chad's POV:_

'Mr. Condor asked us to, ehm…' I whispered the last part 'date…'

Selena was silent for a moment then she screamed

'WHAT! No no no! NO! I won't date you and you have to date sonny and I don't wanna date you and you wanna date Sonny and not me and me neither and… WHAT!'

_I think she took that well._

'It wasn't my idea! Trust me. I don't wanna date you, no offense.' I said. She nodded.

'But please? Or I will be fired!' I was anxious to lose my job. 'PLEASE? I beg you!'

She sighed and asked 'How long?'

I sighed in relief 'Just for one or two weeks. Then we break up, if you want _you_ even can break up with _me_. It's gonna ruin my rep if a girl breaks up with me, but I do everything to keep my job'

'It's okay, Chad. We'll see who breaks up with who...' She tried to be nice 'But. Not longer than two weeks!'

'I think that's okay..' I smiled 'I'm gonna talk to Mr. Condor about that, good?'

'Yeah, sure, go.' Selena smiled.

Chad walked out to Mr. Condor's office.

Selena was not sure about this, because she knew that the one person that Chad really liked, although he's still in denial, would not take this well.

**Back to the previous.**

_No one's POV:_

Sonny parked her car close to the entrance on the right side of the parking lot. She got out of the car, locked it and looked at it. For Hollywood it wasn't a very expensive car, but back in Wisconsin it was! She sighed when she thought of the day she got it. The day Sonny turned sixteen.

_~flashback_

I was dancing with Lucy and Sandra, my two best friends in the world. Every now and then someone walked up to me to congratulate me again. Suddenly the music stopped and everyone looked confused around, most eyes stopped to look extra long at me, but I was looking confused myself too. Then we heard a voice over the speakers, my dad's voice, and we all turned our faces to the stage.

'Sonny, sweetie. You are now officially sixteen, and we all know that if you turn sixteen you have to get a special gift…' he searched around the room with his eyes to find me. He spotted me and smiled. 'So if everyone would go outside to see Sonny's special gift.' I couldn't believe it

_No way! I had begged so long... But every time they said no. It couldn't… could it?_

I stormed outside, pushing everyone, they let me trough. Of course, I was the birthday girl! I finally got outside. Just at that moment I saw a beautiful shiny black car ride around the corner. I screamed and squealed and almost fainted. I jumped up and down like girls in movies do when they're happy.

'Oh my god oh my god OH MY GOD!' I was still squealing and jumping 'I can't believe this!'

'Me, Connie, Robby, Alys, Sandra and Lucy all bought it for you…' Dad told me.

'Really? I love it!' I cried. I walked to Sandra and Lucy and hugged them 'thank you so much!'

~end of flashback

Sonny missed Lucy and Sandra. Lucy and she were friends since kindergarten, they were friends their entire life. Lucy and Sonny met Sandra at middle school, they were instantly friends. She missed her mom, although she visited every two weeks. She missed dad, who she nearly had seen since she moved to Hollywood. She even missed her older brother Robert and her younger sister Alyssa. They all got nicknames; Robbie, Sonny and Alys. Sonny thought of how people always wrote Alys' name wrong - they thought it was Alice – how Robbie always helped her when she was in trouble, how Lucy always did the weirdest things, how Sandra was always happy (even happier than Sonny) and even laughed when she cried, how her mom was so proud when she moved to Hollywood, how her dad had tears in his eyes when she left.

Thinking of all that made her cry. She sat down on a bench and sobbed. Because of the sobbing she didn't hear footsteps walking towards her, she didn't hear how someone sat next to her. She only noticed it when he putted a hand on her shoulder

A very familiar voice asked 'Are you alright?' Sonny's breathe stocked.

'Yes, Chad. I am fine' she said with teary red eyes. 'I'm just a little homesick'

'Do you miss your parents?' he asked

'Yeah, they still live in Wisconsin. So do Robbie and Alys and Lucy and Sandra and Suzan and Rose and Lilly and Stance and Tim and Rick and, and…' Sonny rambled, then she started crying again.

'Slow down, Sugar-rush… Who are those people? I know that Lucy right? And the others?' Chad tried to make her stop crying

'You remember Lucy? Well, Robbie is my older brother, he's nineteen and he always helps me with everything. He's a great brother. And all the girls liked him…' she smiled at that 'Alys is my little sister, she's twelve and she is exactly like Zora! She is always funny and happy and up to something… one time she putted paint in my shampoo and the next morning I painted my hair purple.' She laughed 'They have the same brown hair and brown eyes as I do, but they look like mom, I look more like my dad.'

'If you really look so much like your dad, your dad looks very girly' he cocked one eyebrow

'You know what I mean!' I pouted 'Well.. Then you have my best friends, Lucy and Sandra; they are both absolutely funny and happy, kinda like I am, but Lucy always does the craziest things: Once she flew over to Hollywood to throw me a surprise party, and it wasn't even my birthday! and Sandra is kinda vain. Like Tawni, but mingled with happiness...' they both thought of a happy Tawni and shivered by the idea. Sonny picked up her story 'Sandra has blond curls and blue eyes, just like yours. Suzan, Rose, Lilly and Stance are my other friends, they are great too! Tim is my best guy friend; he is hilarious in his own boyish way…' She laughed at the memories__'But that's complicated. And… Rick… he uhm is kinda my ex-boyfriend…' She didn't like this memory.

'oh…' Chad murmered. He didn't seem happy

_Sonny's POV:_

_Why isn't he happy? Maybe he likes me too! No Sonny stop it! Don't think that! You're gonna be disappointed…_

'Yeah, he broke up with me. But we still kinda were friends. Not really of course, that's impossible but we tried to be nice to each other. Then he heard about me going to Hollywood and he went all sweetie and he said he still loved me and stuff. First I believed him but it was only to have a famous girlfriend! I hate that type of guys, you know. Flirting, only to use me… Unfortunately, you get that a lot in this town.' I waved my hands around implying on Hollywood.

'I know what you mean: a lot of girls want to date me. And after one date they go to the paparazzi and tell them we are a couple. They all want to be famous.' He sighed

'Wow, Chad it's a whole new you…' _and I like this one even better_

'Yeah, about that, now you're all happy and peppy again. This conversation has never happened…' he smiled, but in his eyes I could see he wasn't joking.

'Sure… everything for your rep, right?'I smiled

'You get it! Thanks!' he winked and kissed my cheek 'bye sugar-rush.' I just stared.

And so he left.

I sat there for a minute or two, not moving. I lifted my hand and touched my cheek.

_What just happened!_

I walked in, straight to my dressing room. Tawni was already doing her hair and make-up.

'What took you so long? You're late!' she was still looking at her reflection in the mirror.

I sighed 'Chad…'

'Excuse me?' Tawni turned around this time

'No no' I giggled 'I suddenly felt very home-sick and Chad was there to comfort me.' I sighed again

'That's not everything! You are boy-sighing! What happened?' She asked curiously

'He was really sweet…' I blushed 'and then he kissed my cheek…'

'No way! Our plan is gonna work!' she stated

'What plan?' I asked

'I dunno, just our plan.' She was thinking of something. She thought. And thought. And thought. And couldn't think of anything so she dropped it. 'Whatever, just operation I.A.I.L.W.C.'

'I.A.I.L.W.C!' I smiled

The rest of the day went normal, rehearsing sketches, chilling at the prop house, not eating the ick, glaring at the Mack falls table because they have steak and lobster, staring at Chad, screaming at Chad and 'fine fine good good'-ing. A very normal day.

_Chad's POV:_

'You get it! thanks!' I winked at Sonny and felt the urgent need to kiss her cheek 'bye sugar-rush.' I joked.

I walked away. Right before walking in, I looked over my shoulder at Sonny. NOT because I think she's pretty! Because I needed to check that she hadn't start crying again. So I looked at her and chuckled lightly. She still sat on the bench staring in the distance, touching the cheek I kissed with her hand.

_She is so falling for me, every girl does, especially pretty girls. _

_Did I just thought Sonny is pretty? _

_Yes! _

_No I didn't! _

_Yes you did! _

_That would be crazy!_

_Says the guy who is talking to himself…_

_I have to stop this! _

_Right…_

_And FYI I don't like Sonny!_

_Right…_

_I don't!_

_Keep telling yourself that, pretty boy!_

_I am pretty…_

_Shut up!_

_You shut up!_

_He says to himself…_

'SHUT UP!'

'Excuse me? I only said Hi…' Selena looked insulted

'No Selena! No, I didn't mean that!'

'Then why did you say it?' she asked

'I, okay this is gonna sound weird… I was screaming to the voice in my head…' I explained

'Yeah, that sure did sound weird… What was the voice in your head saying?' she giggled 'Voices in heads are most of the time right…'

'That I like Sonny!' I grumbled

'I told you so. Voices in heads don't lie..' She said playfully

'Shut up.' I said

'Hey, don't talk to your girlfriend like that!' she joked 'What reminds me? What did Mr. Condor say?'

'Uhm, two weeks is okay…' I murmured 'and we have to go out in public at least two times. But we have to make it not too obvious because the press likes that. Or something…' I tried to remember.

'Sure… so, when's the date?' she smiled

'Uhm, what about tonight? Is that okay with you?' I asked unsure.

'Yeah, let's get this over with…' she smiled

_Selena's POV: _

Chad mumbled something about two weeks, two dates, not too obvious and more things I couldn't hear.

'Sure' I smiled, if it has too let's be nice to my "boyfriend" 'so, when's the date?'

'Uhm, what about tonight? Is that okay whit you?' he asked insecure.

OH MY GOD! The great CDC is insecure SHOCKER! HEADLINER! FRONT PAGE NEWS!

'Yeah, let's get this over with…' I smiled again, I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable.

'Great, pick ya up at seven?' I nodded.

_If I just tell Sonny about this whole plan she can't get jealous or something…_

He started to walk to the set 'oh and we may not tell anyone because they could tell the press the truth or something…' he smiled one last time and left.

_Damn it!_

_A/N: so, whadda ya think? _

_I'm kind of stuck on what's gonna happen with Chad/Selena. so I'm going to writing more about Sonny's part of the story, that's easier._

_I know exactly what is gonna happen. Since it actually has happened and stuff, but if someone has ideas, bring them! Maybe I could do something with it…_

_REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! You know it makes me very very happy!_

_Xoxo ~Channyrockz_


	4. Important AN!

hey readers

here's the deal:  
I totally completely amazingly screwed up this story.  
You know it is my own real life story and it just doesn't seem right to me.

So I'm gonna delete the whole story and write a new one. I already have thought of the plotline but I'm only gonna upload after I wrote the whole thing.  
So it can take a while. But it will come. I promise. *makes a pinky-promise with y'all*

Hope you will read the other one too. It's gonna be better than this one for sure.

Please follow me for updates on this and other stories, pm me if you want, search me up at youtube and polyvore, I'm everywhere… :)

I'll also really love you if anyone has an suggestion for a really cool name for a really sweet, but oblivious girl. [she's the one who stole my Chad away from me :'(]  
she's my besty and I love the girl, but at times I wanna kill her.  
does anyone have a name? reviews please.

Xoxo  
Love, kisses, hugs, peace, icecream and ofcourse cupcakes… teehee :)

-Channyrockz


End file.
